JakeGoesInLine
|alliances = None |place = 18/18 |challenges = 0 |votesagainst = 5 |days = 3 }} JakeGoesInLine, aka Jake S., is a contestant from Survivor ORG 6: Haiti Profile Name (Age): Jake (16). Tribe Designation: Purez. Current Residence: United States of America. Personal Claim to Fame: Being able to talk to stupid people without killing them. If you want a specific person I'm talking about 5th voted off in Survivor: Cuba. Inspiration in Life: My parents. Without them I probably would have died by now. Or at least have been living on the streets begging for food. Hobbies: Survivor, Writing/Reading, Relaxing Pet Peeves: Idiots who think they are smart. 3 Words to Describe You: Outspoken, Funny, Outgoing If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be And Why? *'Puzzle Book '- Your mind is just as important as your body. *'My iPod '- Music makes everything better. *'A Surfboard '- Surfing is cool. SURVIVOR Contestant You Are Most Like: Tyson Apostal. Reason for Being on SURVIVOR: Because I grew up watching the show, and love playing. Why You Think You Will Be the Sole SURVIVOR: There is no reason to waste your time playing if you don't think you're going to win. I have one goal in mind: Being the last man standing. Survivor ORG 6: Haiti Jake S. was dropped off at Haiti by an airplane and was surprised to be thrown into the day one One World twist. He scored a 20160 on the Endurance Test, got 50/50 of the questions correct on the Haiti Quiz, and got 51 seconds on the Black Holes flash game, ultimately getting him sorter into the beauty tribe. Jake S. did not submit for the immunity challenge that his tribe bombed due to waiting too long and then ultimately not being able to do it at all for personal issues, he told his tribe he couldn't do it and that he hoped they could all look past this and spare him and while he casted his vote for Cameron the following night for making multiple alliances and deeming him a threat for being untrustworthy, this incident caused Arina, Brian, Cameron, Jessy and Purry to vote for him so he could get back to his personal life instead of playing the wonderful game and he was voted out in a 5-1 vote. Voting History Trivia *Jake is one of the two Jakes in Haiti. *Jake was the first person voted out of Survivor: Haiti. **Jake is the first first boot to be voted out unanimously. *Jake has never won an immunity challenge. *Jake is the lowest ranking member of the Beauty tribe. *Jake was the sole vote out before Exile Island went into play. *Jake bears a lot of resemblance to Courtney on Brazil **Both are the only people on the ORG to place eighteenth and have it be last place. **Both were voted out first of their respective seasons. **Both received five votes at their first and only Tribal Councils. *While Jake S. received 18th place in Haiti, Jake R returned for Rio San Juan and placed 18th. Category:Survivor: Haiti Category:Haiti Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Contestants Category:Contestants from USA Category:Purez Tribe Category:18th Place Category:First Boot